


Back for more

by Inthecloudsofmyimagination



Series: Drarry Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Harry, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dominant Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy smut, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Smut, Drarry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter AU, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, Slow Build Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Smut, Smutty oneshot, Sub Harry, Swearing, Top Draco Malfoy, drarry oneshot, drarry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthecloudsofmyimagination/pseuds/Inthecloudsofmyimagination
Summary: Harry and Draco are in denial about their feelings for each other. But they can’t seem to stop these clandestine rendezvous.’- Sneaking out of bed for sex underneath the invisibility cloak.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727302
Comments: 5
Kudos: 387





	Back for more

**Author's Note:**

> Definitions:  
> Clandestine – adjective, Kept secret or done secretively, especially because illicit.  
> Rendezvous – noun, a meeting at an agreed time and place.
> 
> \- This is my first Drarry fanfic and my first time using Ao3. There will be longer, more advanced fics to come.

He’s cold as ice,  
but in the right hands,  
he melts.

November extinguished itself in hard rains and welcomed December with flurries of snow and bone-biting drafts. Tonight, the snow appeared fluffy as it silently fell from the inky sky, causing Harry to shudder when he peered out the window. He moved his bare feet across the creaky floorboards, shuffling slowly as to not wake his dorm mates who were all sleeping soundly in toasty beds. Harry yearned for that right now, but he mostly yearned for the one person he should not want. He grabbed at the foot of his bed, where a sweater or hoodie should be neatly folded, then retrieved his invisibility cloak from underneath it. Once he was shrouded by the safety of his cloak, he crept down the dormitory steps and squeezed through the portrait hole. His heart was thrumming faster than ever now, and not because he was sneaking out hours past curfew. He’d done this multiple times for many different reasons, it did not frighten him anymore, but who he was sneaking off to see was more of the point to the anxiety. His breathing became ragged as he approached the corridor on which the room of requirement was located. He had each step memorized in the back of his mind; it was like a map stored for his own personal use. In his back pocket, he had the Marauder’s Map safely tucked away just in case.  
He glimpsed a tall figure in the dark, standing near where the entrance to the room of requirement should be. But there was no door, seal or any evidence of a hidden room on this floor. Harry was startled that nothing happened when he scuffled past. An entrance should emerge from the wall and stand prominent to anyone who summoned it. The figure jammed their hands in their pockets and leaned against the stone wall; their head bowed to the floor. Harry yanked the invisibility cloak off his body and; draped it over his right arm, he could feel his heart thump uncontrollably at the sight of the boy with the pointed face. The moment Draco looked at Harry, the full moon shone through a nearby window and cast a luminescent glow over his hair, making it appear silvery and glittery. Harry thought his features were that of an angel’s – with his smooth, pale complexion, full lips, pronounced cupid’s bow, iridescent grey eyes.  
Draco Malfoy was a masterpiece, carved by Merlin himself.  
“You’re late, Potter,” Draco muttered, pushing himself off the wall and crossing his arms over his chest.  
“I know, sorry,” Harry replied, still astounded that he was even here.  
“It’s not really acceptable.”  
“But you waited,” Harry confirmed.  
Draco’s eyes glinted as he inched closer to Harry. His expression was vacant, devoid of lust or love that Harry had been witnessing over the last couple of weeks. His mouth dried up as if somebody had stuffed a bunch of cotton inside, he was afraid but relieved that Draco might have changed his mind about this. If they stopped doing this and forgot about it all, Harry would have more of a chance to get over whatever this was and move on with his own life. He would be able to finally ask Ginny out; he knew she’d been waiting on him for more than a year.  
But then Draco spoke, and all Harry’s thoughts were sucked right back out.  
“I can’t seem to summon the room, can you do it?” his voice was icy and brought several goosebumps along Harry’s spine. There was a spot on his right hip that was itching to be touched by Draco’s silky fingertips. His legs quivered as remnants of memories recalled themselves back. Lustful memories of Draco’s pretty mouth trailing along the side of his neck, his teeth scraping at Harry’s jugular, his long white fingers leaving souvenirs on his skin.  
“Potter?”  
Harry instantly snapped back to the present.  
“I-I can try.”  
But to no avail, Harry could not summon the room of requirement. He was frustrated and disheartened that he could not get it to appear for them tonight. Harry was sure that Draco would be pissed and storm off, leaving him there to pick up the fragile pieces of his heart … again.  
But to Harry’s utter surprise, Draco stayed. He felt those silvery eyes travelling to his empty hand, which Draco enveloped with his own. The coolness of his skin startled Harry, yet he allowed it to seep through his palm while he soaked up the moment he had stayed up for. Draco stared into Harry’s spectacles as he slowly squeezed his hand and raised his other to place it on his right hip. The spot vibrated beneath Draco’s touch, and Draco, knowing how much that affected Harry, allowed the corners of his mouth to curve into a smirk.  
“I bet you’re bursting to get your hands on me,” Draco murmured, his head cautiously dipping down so that their faces were seconds away from closing in the gap. The invisibility cloak slid from Harry and he wound his arms around Draco’s neck, wanting so desperately to yank on his soft hair and smash their lips together. Draco dropped Harry’s hand in turn and hooked his fingers in the hem of Harry’s pyjama pants and tugged him close. Now their hips were pressed together and their tummies were touching – Harry’s clenched excitedly as he allowed a few more images of last week seep through – sitting on Draco’s lap, sifting his own fingers through his hair and leaving sloppy kisses over his neck and jaw.

“Merlin,” Harry cried.  
“shhh, someone will hear you,” Draco whispered behind a smile as his mouth peppered hot kisses on the side of Harry’s neck, leading all the way up to his right ear and into his dishevelled hair. He gripped Draco’s neck tightly and made an attempt to gently grind himself against his pants.  
They paused abruptly to check for any echoing footsteps. Silence. They were still safe. Harry just wanted to sit in Draco’s lap again and dribble poetic words in his ears, making sure he knew for once how much Harry felt for him.  
But they were still rivals, and Harry still felt somewhat conflicted.  
Then Draco gazed into Harry’s eyes again, drinking in the emerald he’d always thought was so mesmerising.  
“Your eyes … your eyes are beautiful,” Draco struggled to say. But he said it nonetheless, making Harry distinctly flustered as heat flared to his cheeks and the tips of his ears. There was warmth in the pit of Harry’s stomach now, instead of lava. It seemed like Draco had silenced the foreboding emotions and demons that always surrounded Harry wherever he went. When he was with Draco, things were okay, the storm that was ceaselessly inside him seemed to level out and allowed him to be a normal eighteen-year-old. He hoped he affected Draco in the same way. But then there was that tug that told him to stop all this and keep away from the troubled boy.  
What am I doing?  
Was the question that always perturbed him in the lonely hours of the night.  
He decided that he was just as troubled as Draco. They were really the same in a strange sort of way.  
“Touch me, please… Draco,” Harry urged inside his mind. He did not mean to blurt it out. And Draco was closing in the gap and pressing his soft lips against Harry’s - gentle and steady at first, then faster and needier in the next moment. Their hands roamed each other’s arms, hips, waists and chests, and Harry continuously rubbed the growth in his pants over Draco’s twitching crotch. Draco pulled away for air then bent down to pick up the invisibility cloak and threw it over the both of them. Now, absolutely no one could know that a couple of students were out of bed. Harry reached Draco on tip-toe, he’d always been annoyed that Draco was some inches taller – Draco, on the other hand, was rather fond of their height difference.  
And now Draco was furiously tugging at Harry’s pants, vexed that it had to be Potter that caught him off-guard, it had to be bloody Harry Potter that pumped sinful wishes into his brain. He couldn’t wait any longer, all this pent up tension just irritated the hell out of him.  
Two weeks of nothing but making out and fondling was not helping the situation.  
He was eager to know if Harry wanted more.  
“Do you want me, Potter?”  
Harry’s ears burned. But he did want Draco. He wished he could push the other boy away and tell him, “Of course not, you disgust me.” But the mere thought of going back to loathing Draco pained him.  
“Yes, I-I think I do.”  
Draco’s brows knitted together. “No, it’s not a matter of thinking you do. It’s only a yes or no answer.”  
Harry rubbed his temples.  
Don’t be ashamed, he obviously wants you too. Said the small voice, inhabiting the very depths of his brain.  
“Yes, Draco, I do want you and I want you to touch every part of me that you haven’t touched yet.”  
Draco shivered at those keen words. Harry’s words had once stung him, now they brought him comfort in the most desperate times. Everything was so sheer right now that he almost spilled, ‘I love you.’  
“I know … I know this is delicate and we’re delicate, but I want you to know that I don’t want you to leave me alone,” Harry whispered.  
Draco cuffed Harry’s wrists and wrapped his hands back around his neck. He smashed his lips against Harry’s throat, hungrily kissed his jaw and dragged his tongue against his pulse, dipping lower to the point of Harry’s shoulder. He met his gaze and re-traced his steps to his left ear.  
“Show me, don’t tell me,” he growled, making sure his lips brushed against the lobe.  
Harry was so worked up that he was swearing under his breath. He couldn’t take any more teasing; there was hopeless desire growing thickly in his pyjama pants. Harry gathered some confidence and reached out to start with Draco’s belt – he never changed out of his charcoal suit when everyone went to bed. But Draco swatted his hand away just as it grazed cold metal. He pressed Harry’s hips and pushed him along until his back was hitting the rigid wall.  
“Tut, tut, Potter. I never took you for being the greedy type.”  
Harry didn’t say anything. Draco finally tugged down his pyjama pants and briefs to free the ever-hardening culprit that was demanding attention. Harry expected Draco to laugh, to mock what little he had to offer and turn him down on the spot. But he didn’t, and that’s what earned Harry’s full respect from that night onwards. Draco’s eyes filled with ecstasy as he took in the sight of the throbbing, twitching erection standing at attention for him. His mouth parted slightly and before Harry knew it, Draco was dropping to his knees and catching a string of precum on the tip of his wet tongue. A few more beads of precum formed and dribbled down his short shaft, Draco’s tongue hungrily licked the lot whilst sustaining eye contact with Harry.  
“Oh, Merlin,” Harry whimpered as Draco swirled the tip of his tongue over the very top of Harry’s erection, lapping up more precum in the process.  
“It-it isn’t too small .. for you?” Harry asked, embarrassed. A tinge of scarlet pinched his cheeks. Draco scrambled back onto his feet and grabbed the bare cock, giving it a few long and slow pumps, then resting his forehead against Harry’s.  
“It’s not the length that matters, it’s what you do with it that counts,” he grinned and finished with, “It’s fucking thick, Potter, who cares if it’s short. And I think I’m going to like using it.”  
Harry gasped as Draco rested his own clothed bulge against Harry’s bare skin. There was enough tension in the atmosphere to fill the prefect’s bath, so much pent up arousal since they first started these rendezvous’.  
Draco moved his hands and finally unbuckled his pants, swiftly disengaging his erection which bobbed out so quickly that it slapped against his navel. Harry’s eyes widened in shock, and he stumbled back, not knowing how to react. He wasn’t expecting Draco to have an impressive cock like that, the times he’s tried to imagine it, he pictured nothing but girth – like his own. But this … this was much better than any silly daydream or fantasy he had envisaged over the many months of denial.  
“So, Potter? Are you sure you want this?” Draco purred, his voice like velvet.  
And his fingers tracing the tip of Harry’s erection felt like pure silk.  
“You can do whatever you like to me,” Harry insisted.  
“Are you mine, Potter?”  
Harry thought for a second. Was he really going to submit to his old enemy? To the boy who taunted, mocked, harassed and humiliated him and his friends for five or six years?  
“Yes … yes Draco, I am yours. All yours.” Harry heard himself say.  
It was getting rather warm underneath the cloak, but he knew it was too risky to continue out in the open.  
It was hard to even think with Draco’s hands working their way to a steady jerk. Harry desperately reached out again and this time, Draco pushed his cock between Harry’s fingers. They jerked each other off, slow at first, then vigorous until Harry cried out for Draco to stop because he did not want to orgasm yet. Draco released Harry and tugged his arm, coaxing him to sink to the ground with him. The ghostly moon disappeared behind wisps of clouds, so there was no more light source, they had to rely completely on touch to guide them.  
And then Draco was on top of Harry, pressing their cocks together and pumping them up and down. Harry had not felt this much euphoria before, not even in all his time of jerking off. The thing that made it most intimate was the way Draco never lost eye contact – those silvery eyes bore into him, making Harry almost lose control and explode over them. He stopped just as Harry’s next climax was building up, knowing exactly what he was doing. Draco sat up straight, straddling Harry as he decided on what he should do next. Harry had so much he wanted to say, but somehow the words were stuck in his throat, and his lips felt as though they were sealed shut. It was only then that Harry realized where he’d absentmindedly dropped his hand. Right on Draco’s inner thigh, the tips of his fingers advancing upwards without permission. He regretted it immediately, assuming Draco would swat his hand away like before.  
Delicate. He thought. We are delicate.  
“You want me to fuck you?” Draco purred as softly as he could. Harry’s cock twitched from the filthy words pouring out of Draco’s mouth. They were wrapped in liquid gold – Harry wanted to drink those words. He only nodded.  
Draco leaned down, their lips were inches apart but, he did not kiss Harry.  
“All you have to do is ask, Potter.”  
Harry’s breath caught in his throat but he somehow managed to form a coherent sentence.  
“Go on, ruin me.”  
It was still pitch-black and Harry could only feel Draco’s icy fingers slip further down. Feel him thumb circles over his entrance, his cock twitched again and Draco grabbed hold of it while he wet a finger with his own saliva and gently sank it into Harry. He moaned loudly, too loud in fact that Draco had to clamp his other hand over Harry’s mouth so they wouldn’t attract attention. He leaned back down and eagerly kissed Harry’s lips, kissing so desperately that his whole body curved into him. Then he carefully eased himself inside and Harry clawed at his back, bucking his hips as he stretched to accommodate Draco’s size.  
“You’re so fucking tight,” Draco gritted into Harry’s ear. His velvety voice caused Harry to impale himself deeper on him. He pushed himself right to the hilt. Draco moaned deeply and thrust out again. He slowly gyrated until they worked up a rhythm that both were comfortable with.  
“You like that, Potter?” Draco demanded. “You like it when I fuck you like this?”  
“Y-yessss,” Harry hissed as more moans escaped. But soon he was a panting, moaning mess as he begged his ex-enemy to pound him as firmly as he possibly could. Then Draco couldn’t hold it any longer and shot warm cum inside Harry – who’d been edged enough that night, and the last two weeks for that matter, and ejaculated harder than he’d ever done in his entire sexual life.  
Harry silently took Draco’s hand, turned it over and kissed the underside of his wrist.  
Draco, breathing rapidly, pressed his forehead against Harry’s and smiled.  
“I think,” he panted as Harry’s lips reached his palm. “It’s been established that we cannot stay away from each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to space it out as I usually do for my writing, but it wouldn't let me during editing. I guess I'll figure it all out as I continue to post!
> 
> \- Thank you for reading if you got this far.


End file.
